Stuck In The Middle With You
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: Kelly Taylor is the new girl in town. She falls for West Beverly's badboy Dylan McKay. Little does she know, Dylan has fallen for her too. There's only one problem... and her name is Brenda Walsh.


_A/N: This is my first Dylan/Kelly fic. Kelly is the new girl in town and manages to catch the eye of multiple guys at West Beverly. But who will she choose? And what drama will she face along the way? R&R!_

Chapter One: First Day Of School

"Kelly, you're gonna be late for school!" Kelly sighed in frustration and plopped down on her bed. Kelly Taylor and her mother had just moved. Sure, it wasn't far, only to a different part of California, but still. She had to start at an all new school, make all new friends, and she just wasn't in the mood for all that today.

"Give me a second! I have to get changed!" she yelled back down to her mother. That was a lie. She was already dressed in a simple skirt and cute t-shirt. Her hair was finished, and she had already put on her makeup. But, maybe if she stalled long enough, her mom would let her wait another day before starting at West Beverly. It wasn't like she had trouble making friends, she had always been one of the pretty and popular. But, after a while, it just got annoying having to make new friends just to move at the end of the year.

"Let's go! No more stalling!" her mother called. There was clearly no way out of it. So, she got up, grabbed her purse and walked downstairs. "Finally. What took you so long?"

"My hair wasn't working with me." she said with a shrug. "Wait, aren't you starting work today?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were actually going to go to school."

"Mom, I'm gonna go to school. Relax. You can even call the school if you want to make sure I'm there." Kelly looked around, biting her lip. "Where are my keys?"

"You left them out on the counter so I put them where all the other keys go, on the table near the door." Kelly gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"Have fun at work."

"I will. Have fun at school."

"I will." This was the same conversation they would have practically every time she started at a new school. It never changed. Kelly climbed into her car, driving to the school. Her mother had made sure to show her exactly how to get to the school numerous times. Within five minutes she was sitting in her car in the school parking lot. She took a deep breath before climbing out of the car, walking towards the building. She had been instructed to go see the principal first, to get her schedule. So, that is where she headed. The stares from the other students didn't go unnoticed by her. These stares were pretty much ritual for her. She was new, no one knew her, it was like she was an alien or she had three heads. Kelly paid them no mind and continued on to her destination. There was a secretary, typing furiously. "Excuse me." she said, standing in front of the desk. The woman held up a finger, and motioned for her to sit down. Kelly examined the secretary carefully. Her red frizzy hair was clumped atop her head in a messy bun. She was a little on the plumpish side, and Kelly suspected she kept a roll of cookies in her desk drawer. Her outfit was surprisingly cute, a simple black skirt and a button down white long sleeve shirt. Kelly was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a deep voice call her name. There was no one there, but the door to the principal's office was now open. She stood up and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Sit." he said, smiling at her. Kelly returned the smile. "Welcome to West Beverly High School Ms. Taylor."

"Thank you. I'm really excited to be here." she said, trying to seem excited without overdoing it.

"I think you're really going to like it here. All of the students are really kind to everyone. You won't find any cliques here." Kelly stifled a laugh. Of course there were cliques, the principal was clearly just too dumb to see it. Blissfully ignorant. "We had a student set aside to show you around the school, but she's home sick today." Silently, Kelly thanked god. She hated the snooty stuck up girls that did things like show new students to their classes. They were always stuck up, and thought they were better than everyone else.

"That's alright. I think I can manage." she said with a smile. She always tried to act like the picture perfect student on the first day. He stood up and walked to his door, pushing it open.

"I'll get your schedule for you." he said, walking towards the secretary. Before she knew it, he was holding out two thin pieces of paper for her. "Here is your schedule. And here is your locker number and combination."

"Thanks..." she said. The door to the office swung open, and she saw a handsome guy standing before her. His hair was tousled just right, and he was wearing a simple plaid shirt and a pair of light blue denim jeans.

"Mr. McKay, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the principal asked, crossing his arms. Dylan sent a smile to Kelly before looking back to the principal.

"I just decided to stop in and say hello to my favorite principal."

"Well, since you're here. You can be Ms. Taylor's escort. Show her around the school, bring her to classes, introduce her to some of your friends. Help her fit in." Of course, Kelly wasn't going to object to him showing her around.

"Does Ms. Taylor have a first name?" Dylan asked, looking over to Kelly.

"Kelly. Kelly Taylor." she said, smiling softly. He returned the smile and she suddenly felt weak in the knees.

"Well Kelly, let me show you to your first class." He held his arm up a bit, allowing her arm to slide through.

"Good luck Ms. Taylor." She smiled gratefully at the principal before walking out of the office, arm in arm with Dylan.

"So, you're the new girl I've been hearing about?"

"People are talking about me already? I haven't even been here that long." she said surprised.

"Don't worry, it's all good things." he assured her.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"Let me think...what have I heard. That the new girl is absolutely drop dead gorgeous. People wondering if you have a boyfriend. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"Drop dead gorgeous, huh? You sure you're not exaggerating?"

"Well, he might not have said those exact words, but it's true." Kelly smiled shyly, bitting her lip. A nervous habit she had. She wasn't used to a guy being so up front about things like that.

"Oh, you probably need to see my schedule, right?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." he said with a laugh. She handed him her schedule.

"Lucky you. We have most of the same classes." he said with a smirk.

"Lucky me? More like lucky you." she teased.

"Ooh, feisty. I like it." he said seriously. Kelly seemed like she was the perfect girl. Dylan had never found himself so attracted to someone so soon after meeting them. Kelly was gorgeous, there was no denying it. "Here we are, our first class of the day."

"Where do you sit Mr. McKay?" she asked, looking over at him.

"I sit in the way back. And it just so happens that there is an empty seat right next to me."

"Hmm, really? Is that an invitation for me to sit there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Interpret it as you wish." Dylan smiled at her before sitting down in his seat. Kelly stood in thought for a moment before taking the seat next to him. "Why hello again." he teased with a gentle smile. She returned his soft smile, settling in her seat. So far, this school was definitely her favorite.


End file.
